


The unexpected change of Nigel Tinyman

by Ronwu



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇拇指Nigel的小段子……并没有什么营养。<br/>我真是专注看攻撸管200年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

00.

Nigel不开心。

他仰起脸看着Adam——是的，他需要仰着脸。他不得不仰着脸，看着手中拿着不明器械的、一脸欢欣的青年，自己站在地板上，粗口连篇，暴跳如雷。Adam甚至根本没有在意到他的反应；那孩子伸出手，揪起了Nigel的衣领，将Nigel从地板上拽了起来，接着露出了一个美好的笑容：

“你看起来真的好小，Nigel。”

被Adam吊在空中的男人瞪大了眼；接着，他长长地叹了口气。

——操，他又输给Adam的笑容了。

01.

坐在咖啡桌的桌沿上，此刻，只有拇指那么大的Nigel，正百无聊赖地变换着姿势。一切都要从十分钟以前说起。他在Adam家的阳台上抽着烟、喝着酒、看着报纸的时候，他那比他小了十多岁的男友，抱着一台他从来没见过的机器出现在了他的面前——不，他那男友手中的器械，除了烤面包机以外，他多数都没见过。

“我需要你帮我个忙，Nigel。”

Adam舔了舔嘴唇对他说；他放下报纸点了点头。

“你讲。”

“我研发了一种机器，以分子压缩和细胞基因重组为基础原理，加上热反应以及基本成像——”

“嘘，嘘。Adam。”

Nigel伸出食指来按在了Adam的嘴唇上；接着，他用自己的嘴唇替代了那根手指，给Adam留下一个轻浅的吻，

“你知道你提出的任何要求我都会答应，Darling. 所以，做你想要做的吧。”

Adam再次舔了舔嘴唇。

“站在原地别动，Nigel。”

他伸手指了指。接着，确定Nigel已经老老实实站在原地以后，他举起手中摄像机一般的器械，按下了开关——

咻。

视线被一阵刺眼的白光所蒙蔽，Nigel本能地皱起眉，闭上了双眼。再睁眼时，他突然愣在了那里；他环视着四周，嘴巴张开，半晌，骂出了一句发自肺腑的“操”。

他还燃烧着的香烟掉在他的脚边，看起来像是一根倒塌的门柱，从香烟顶端冒出的热流仿佛要将他的屁股烧掉一层皮；他向后退了一步，撞在了椅子腿上，却如同撞在了铁墙上一般；他那放着自己还没有喝完的啤酒的咖啡桌，此刻像是巴比伦的通天塔。

“这他妈什么情况？！”

他冲着Adam大声吼道。

“你变小了。我用这台机器，把你按照二十五分之一的比率缩小了。”

“你他妈刚才——”

“为什么不告诉我”几个字被他吞回了肚子里。是他没让Adam说完；可若是让Adam说完，他不知道自己会不会在Adam告诉他结论之前就已经睡死在了阳台上。他烦躁地搓了搓自己的头发，

“现在你已经试验成功了——该把我变回去了吧？”

“不行。”

“什么？！”

“我没有发明出来把人变回去的机器。”

说出这句话的Adam一脸的无辜；Nigel差点背过气去。他嘴里蹦出的粗口大概有一本词典那么多；眼前那巨大的男人却只是放下了机器，将Nigel小心翼翼地抓起来，放在了咖啡桌的桌沿上。

“你看起来真的好小，Nigel。”

他的男友对着他笑道。他看着那张带着毫无杂质的笑意的脸；他的脾气又被自己吃了。他强迫自己冷静下来，在桌子边缘坐下，

“我会保持这样的样子多久？”

“24个小时。”

Adam老老实实地回答道。Nigel松了口气；知道自己还能变回去，总归是一件好事，只是他明天早上的会议和下午的交易不得不取消了。他自己的错。“你提出的任何要求我都会答应”——这可是他自己说出口的话。他为自己的鲁莽感到气闷。

“不过，别担心，我会在接下来的24小时里照顾你的，Nigel. 你可以跟我说出你需要做什么，我可以帮你。”

Adam的脸上还是写满了坦诚。坦诚与无辜，夹杂着一些还未褪去的试验成功之后的兴奋；隐藏在一个成人的身体之中的孩子气的表情。Nigel实在是没了脾气。他没办法对Adam生气。从他发现自己爱上Adam的那一刻开始，他就是去了对着Adam生气的能力。他看了眼自己同样被缩小了25倍的腕表，咂了咂嘴，

“把烟捡起来熄灭，然后帮我把电话拿过来。”

他说道。Adam立刻听话地去做了。这正是他喜欢Adam的地方之一：一旦获得了与Adam交流的诀窍，两人之间的交流效率之高堪称称心如意。将电话拿到了他面前的青年，按照他的指示播下了电话号码，听着Nigel对着电话的另一端面不改色地撒着谎来取消明天的议程。他面部轻微的抽搐为Nigel所捕捉，挂了电话的男人朝着Adam招了招手。

“过来，Adam. ”

他用自己短得像根牙签的手摸了摸Adam的脸，

“你是不是又在意我在撒谎了？”

那男孩点了点头。Nigel笑了起来——他甚至不能确定Adam能看得清他脸上的表情——但是无所谓。表情这种东西，从来都不能作为Adam对人类反应的判断基准。他示意Adam伸出手，自己跳到Adam的手心上，凑到Adam的脸前，吻了吻Adam的鼻尖。

“这只是个对别人的谎言，孩子。你知道我不会对你撒谎。”

他看到Adam伸手挠了挠被他亲得发痒的鼻尖。

“我知道，Nigel.我只是在想……你不得不对别人撒谎，是不是因为我做错了什么？是因为我让你变小了所以你不得不取消明天的会议？我有没有妨碍到什么事？”

——天。Nigel咬住了自己的嘴唇。放大了25倍的Adam的眼睛。他甚至失去了看着那双眼睛的勇气——他简直想把自己挂在Adam的睫毛上迎风飞舞。他想给Adam一个吻。

“没有，Darling. 没有事情比满足你的需求更重要。”

“这是夸张还是……什么其他的说法？你知道，Nigel，这句话的范围很大……”

“这是承诺，Darling.”

他弯下身，亲吻了Adam的嘴唇。曾经在他宽阔的唇下被紧紧噬咬的嘴唇，此刻柔软至极。他收回他想要挂在Adam的睫毛上的话——他想要在Adam的唇间睡觉。

他感到自己亲吻的那双嘴唇，勾起了一个羞涩的弧度。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

奇妙的风景。

Nigel感觉自己矮了不止一截；事实上他确实矮了不止一截，只是多亏了Adam让他站在自己胸口的口袋里，他才能够避免以蝼蚁的角度来审视世界的悲惨命运。可就算站在Adam的口袋之中，他的视角依旧要比他平时低了几十厘米——他不得不以一种全新的方式审视世界了：就连超市里的苹果，看起来都像是一块块的顽石。

他手中举着笔盖，装作自己是一根藏在Adam口袋中的笔；可是他的双臂无法克制地打着颤。并不是因为这笔盖对他而言有多重——对他的臂力而言，这完全是小菜一碟；而是因为他的后背正贴着Adam的胸口——准确来说，是贴着Adam的乳头。

那颗被自己疼爱了不知道多少次的可爱的凸起，正随着主人的晃动，毫无意识地隔着衣料摩擦着他的后背。从他的脖颈到他的脊椎，从他的脊椎到他的尾骨。他感觉自己已经要软倒在Adam的口袋里了；事实上，他在这口袋中保持平衡就已是很不容易。蔓延上手臂的烦躁让他低声骂了一句之后扔掉了笔盖，腋窝撑在Adam的口袋边缘，甩动起了两条酸痛的胳膊。

“Nigel？”

他听到Adam的声音在他头顶响起；那孩子的手指朝自己伸了过来，眼看着就要将他从衣袋中拽出去。

“不，不，停下，Adam！”

他慌乱地压低声音，摆动着自己的手。Adam的手指乖巧地收了回去；他看不到Adam的表情，但他猜测Adam或许正带着满脸的困惑。

“不要把我展示在众人面前。我会被抓走带到秘密基地研究的。”

“……这是个玩笑吗？”

“……是的，Darling. 但是，还是不要把我从这里带出去。让我老老实实呆在这里，OK？”

Adam眨了眨眼睛。

“我刚才建议你呆在家里就好了。可是你一定要跟着出来。你在口袋里不觉得闷么？”

“某种程度上来说……不，操。不闷。没关系，Adam. 你可以继续买东西。”

Adam听话地点了点头。他和Nigel很早以前就做出过约定：当他感到困惑时，他不需要因为困惑而停下手中的工作。他们永远有足够的时间来解释让Adam感到困惑的事情。暴躁的Nigel永远有耐心；可能是在享受下午茶的时候——虽然Nigel多数时候都在喝酒；可能是在一起看电视的时候——虽然Adam多数时候都在向Nigel讲一些他永远都听不懂记不住的科学知识；可能是在他们一起去公园看小浣熊的时候，可能是他们交缠之后、Adam枕在他的胸口喘气的时候。可能是任何时候，任何他与Adam享受着二人时光的时候。

但绝不是现在。不要说此刻Adam正在超市购物，就算他能够与Adam来到一处只有他们二人的地方，他也完全丧失了与Adam讲道理的能力——他涨得要死。他硬得发痛。他的身体与他爱人的身体摩擦着，无限重复；他却什么都不能做。

“……你有没有考虑过我变小了之后就不能干你了？”

他再次从衣袋中探出头，冲着Adam的下巴小声问道。推着购物车的男孩脚步停了一瞬，显然是思考了片刻，接着回答道：

“只是24个小时而已……明天的这个时候，你已经变回去了，Nigel.”

“然后你会让我干你干得三天下不了地。”

“唔……理论上来讲，我不会三天下不了地。你很厉害，Nigel……有时候确实会弄疼我。啊，等等，你刚才是在用夸张的说法？那意思应该是‘你会狠狠地干我？’”

操。

操。操。操。操。操。

Nigel用手捂住了脸；他沿着Adam的胸口滑向了底端；他那坚实的手臂哆嗦着， 

“Adam.”

他透过衣料闷声喊了一句那男孩的名字，

“我需要做点什么。从你的包里拿一张纸巾出来，塞到你的口袋里。把扣子扣上。在我说OK之前不要解开纽扣。”

他的嗓音艰涩，他不得不抓住Adam胸口的衣料来让自己保持说话的余力。纸巾被Adam塞了进来，光线随着被扣上的扣子消失了大半，空气变得颇有些沉闷；去他妈的。去他妈的。Nigel崩溃地随着Adam的步伐晃动着身子，拉开了自己裤子的拉链。

如果让他的属下知道他竟然坐在自己爱人的口袋里自慰——御女无数的、向来对自己的下半身把控得异常到位的Nigel竟会失控至此——这简直是他一辈子的耻辱——

他下意识地抓住了那颗导致他的性欲如浪潮一般袭来的罪魁祸首。他的手指在器官上活动着，听着Adam鼓音一般的心跳，嗅着Adam身上牛奶椰子浴液的味道，如入无人之地——

“你是在抓我的乳头吗，Nigel？”

——他那由神经控制的下体，瞬间如同失控的野兽，喷薄如火山爆发；他手忙脚乱地拽过了那张被子一般大小的餐巾纸，盖住了自己的下半身，免得那些白液沾到Adam的衣服上。操。他要疯了。他感觉自己难以呼吸；他缺氧。他需要光明。他的腿发软。他颤抖着踢开纸巾，呼唤着Adam把扣子解开；他探出了脑袋，一阵晕眩。

“——给我买啤酒，Darling.”

“可你现在能喝得了酒吗？”

“给我买！”

他忍不住大吼了一声。他需要酒精来平静自己的内心——哪怕他得等到回家才能喝得上也罢。他听到Adam的喉结一动，在他头顶上带来咕咚一声；他伸出手去摸了摸Adam的下巴。

“买就行了，Adam. 抱歉刚才那么大声。”

他看到Adam下巴上的肌肉有所牵动；那男孩似乎咬住了嘴。


	3. Chapter 3

02.5.

Adam不开心。

Adam看了二十分钟NASA新闻，Adam吃完了一盘奶酪意面。Adam洗干净了碗，Adam收拾好了厨房秤和装着啤酒的针管。Adam不说话，Adam有点生气。

他很少生气，他的病症让他对于他人的解读太过公式化，太强的逻辑性导致他的性格看起来沉闷无趣。他也很少能搞清楚别人为什么生气，他知道愤怒的人会做出什么样的反应，公式化的解读却无法帮他推导出别人怒火的来源是哪里。

他感到Nigel在生气，因为Nigel在朝他嚷嚷，超市里一次，回了家一次。家中的这一次，他猜是因为Nigel喝不到酒，可他不确定；超市中的那一次，Nigel道了歉，但他还没有搞清楚Nigel嚷嚷的理由。他想，或许晚上睡觉的时候，他会和Nigel来一次例行的关于情绪解读的谈话。Nigel在那时看起来总是很有耐心，除了某些时候——或者说多数时候，Nigel会突然翻身压到自己身上。但那也无所谓，至少在性爱之后，Nigel会继续和他解释他人的情绪反应。除了Harlan，很少有人对自己这么耐心；不，Nigel会比Harlan更有耐心。

 

03.

Adam挠了挠头。他从电脑旁站了起来，回到了餐桌前面；他在二十分钟之前把Nigel留在了餐桌旁，一个人跑去吃完了自己的奶酪意面。说是留在了餐桌旁或许不是很合适，他根本就是把Nigel扔进了餐桌上的马克杯里。他走的时候有些生气，回来的时候有些后悔；他小心翼翼地看向了那只纹丝不动的马克杯。

Nigel面朝下趴在那里，浮在泡沫上，打着旋。

Adam瞬间瞪大了眼。他手忙脚乱地将Nigel捞了出来，啤酒沿着Nigel的长腿滴滴答答地落在了餐桌上。他有些手足无措，他拎着Nigel在空中晃了几圈，才找到餐巾纸的所在；他抽出两张餐巾纸来铺在餐桌上，将Nigel轻轻地放了上去。他的身体开始发抖，他推了推Nigel的身子，那身形微小的男人毫无反应。他开始在脑子里回想所有他看到过的急救法，他想要控制指尖的力量以免伤者Nigel的肋骨，可是他的手指根本就在抖个不停。两支食指的指尖交叠在一起，他按压着Nigel的心脏，或者说是整个胸部——啤酒像小型喷泉一样从Nigel的嘴里喷了出来。

Adam抽了抽鼻子；他发现自己满头都是冷汗，他的鼻子发酸。他继续按着Nigel的胸口，喊着Nigel的名字，一句句地重复着“我很抱歉”；他手指下方的湿漉漉的男人猛地坐起来，哇地吐出一口啤酒，接着躺回了餐巾纸上，身体抽搐了几次，胸口剧烈起伏着，瞪着眼睛看着天花板，嘴里断断续续地爆起了粗口。

Adam的鼻子再次抽了抽。

Nigel在缓了几十秒后，扭头看向了坐在餐桌旁边的Adam. 他的粗口只剩下一阵气音；Adam瘪着嘴，不知是准备哭还是准备笑；那孩子的头上全是汗珠，身体还在小幅度地哆嗦着。Nigel叹了口气。

他坐起来，朝着Adam勾了勾手。他支撑着桌面站起来，上前吻了吻Adam的手背。Adam负责哭泣的思维似乎消失了；他嘴角抽了抽，愣在了那里。

“对于一个差点死掉的人来说，醒来的时候看到你笑总比看到你哭要好。给我笑一个，Adam.”

Nigel喘息着说。他仍然感觉自己像是个水袋，他歪着头，拍着自己的耳朵，企图把堵在耳朵里的水泡拍出去。

“我差点杀了你。”

Adam舔了舔嘴唇——他在不知该如何是好的时候总是会多多少少有些小动作。Nigel走到纸抽旁边，拽出一张纸来，脱掉了自己身上湿漉漉的衬衣，擦了擦自己的上半身；他披着纸巾回到原地坐下，

“一个额头上有枪眼的家伙没那么容易死。”

“可是你确实已经没有反应了……”

“我确实差点死掉了。因为你把我扔进了全是啤酒的马克杯里，Adam.”

“……因为我在生气。”

坦诚如Adam，这句话依旧很难说出口。他很少生气，他生了一次气却差点害Nigel淹死。Nigel在生气，Nigel搞得他也很生气，于是他就把Nigel扔进了马克杯里。

Nigel歪着头看了他半晌；Adam似乎看到Nigel的眉头皱了起来。

“非常新颖的发泄怒火的方式，Darling.”

半晌，Nigel耸了耸肩说道。他又在叫我Darling了，Adam想。他似乎已经不生气了。Adam瞟向了满是水渍的桌子上、瓶盖大小的一张圆形纸片，那是他从一次性餐盘上剪下来的圆块，里面盛着他切成碎末的三根奶酪意面，盘子边缘搭着一只他用锡纸叠成的小勺子。

“你没来得及吃你的意面，Nigel.”

他有些讨好似的将小盘子推到了Nigel面前；可是意面已经凉了。Nigel还没来得及接过盘子，Adam已经将盘子抽离后匆匆忙忙地站了起来，一边念叨着“我去加热”，一边跑进了厨房。

——可是，比起吃饭，我觉得我更需要先洗个澡啊，Darling. Nigel站在原地，撸了一把自己湿漉漉的头发。Adam确实很少因他人的反应而做出什么，但Adam出于自己的情绪做出的行为却极为容易解读。这或许可以用“单纯”一词来粗暴概括；但Adam并不单纯。Adam有很多自己的想法，Adam也会生气。

比如这次。虽然此刻一脸内疚的是Adam，Nigel却很清楚自己是自作自受。当Adam为他买了酒，甚至为了喂他喝酒买了注射器后，他却因为觉得自己仰着脸等着Adam一滴滴喂酒的样子实在是太他妈的傻逼而选择了拒绝。

“你为什么不能直接把啤酒也给我变小？”

他在餐桌上暴躁地踱来踱去，朝Adam挥着手。他已经一天没喝酒了，他需要酒精来把自己躲在Adam口袋里自慰的场景从脑中驱除，可他甚至连喝酒这件事都难以做到了。

“因为机器每24小时只能使用一次……我们可以先吃饭，Nigel. 我会在你吃完饭以后换一种容器，我们得吃完饭才能喝很多酒。”

Adam有些困扰地看着他，将切碎了的三根意面推到了Nigel的面前；对于Adam来说，或许用注射器、计算着体积喂酒是最为稳妥的方式；Adam喜欢稳妥。

“我能喝得很，Darling. 你只需要他妈的把酒给我，无论容器是什么！只要不是他妈的注射器！”

——下一秒，他看到Adam又咬住了嘴唇；那孩子抓过一个马克杯来，将一听啤酒咕咚咕咚地灌了进去，接着便将Nigel拎起来噗通一声扔进了马克杯里，端起自己的盘子转身走开了。

他的粗口还没来得及爆出来，腿就因为突然受寒抽了筋；他的身体扑腾了两下，满嘴都是自己一直念念不忘的啤酒，让他所有声音都吞回了肚子里。妈的，操。我这他妈的是什么死法——他在感受着自己的身子下沉、他无法再越过马克杯的边缘看到Adam的背影的时候想到。人在知道自己将死之前是不会对还能醒来报什么希望的；他死过一次，没有死成，遇到了Adam；他又死了一次，还是没有死成，他很庆幸他醒来看到的依旧是Adam.

脚步声由厨房响起，那男孩端着小巧的纸质餐盘和一只大号的陶瓷碗回到了餐桌前，

“我想你可能需要洗个澡……但是我又觉得你应该很饿了。你要不要同时进行？”

放在桌子上的陶瓷碗里盛着温水，温水上浮着一只对于现在的Nigel来说完全可以当成坐骑的橡皮鸭。Nigel忍不住笑了起来。这还是他在醒来以后第一次朝着Adam露出笑容；餐桌前的Adam也跟着笑了笑，从含蓄的、有些羞涩的笑容到真正放松的、开心的、露出了牙齿的微笑：

“你已经不生气了，Nigel.”

“我必须承认是我的错，Adam. 我的一切脾气都绝非因你而起——”

“他们说你惯得我太厉害了，Nigel. 我不知道你从来不跟我生气算不算一点。Beth就会跟我生气。”

Adam的表情又认真了起来；Nigel还想说些什么——至少问出来是那群不要命的臭小子敢对Adam说这种话——他的肚子却不合时宜地咕噜了一声。

“看来我们需要晚些来进行这次的对话了，Adam.”

他摊开双手，扔掉了身上裹着的餐巾纸，甩了甩头发上的水滴，脱掉了裤子，赤身裸体地跳进陶瓷碗，骑在了橡皮鸭上。

“现在，我要泡在浴缸里吃我的晚餐了。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.

“你闻起来像是啤酒。”

Adam的鼻子贴近了Nigel嗅了嗅。Nigel身上盖着一条方巾，侧着身子躺在Adam的枕头上；他看着Adam那双水蒙蒙的眼睛，那眼睛里仿佛有宇宙。那双眼睛后面的大脑里也有宇宙。Adam的脑子里全是宇宙，Adam是他Nigel的宇宙。全部宇宙。

“那你或许可以喝了我。”

Nigel的手指搔了搔Adam的眼帘，指尖划过那宽阔的双眼皮上方的缝隙。他讲了一个玩笑，他不知道Adam能不能听得懂。

“可你知道我不喝啤酒。”

Adam的眼神里弥漫出些许较真的气息；这孩子确实没听懂。能够看得清Adam的瞳孔的每一个组分的如今，那双眸子想要传达的讯息也变得更加容易捕捉。Adam似乎为Nigel的这个笑话困惑了起来；他困惑的样子很可爱。那么，或许让他再困惑一些也无妨——

“那你下次可能需要把我扔到意面里去了。”

Nigel笑了笑，

“然后，你就可以吃掉我了。”

“Nigel，这听起来有点吓人……哦，不。你是在跟我开玩笑。”

Adam蹙在一起的眉头，经过短暂的大脑运转之后解了开来；他像Nigel一样笑了起来，

“我会吃掉你的，Nigel. 不管你身上有没有意面的味道。”

一个完全不知道要如何讲笑话的家伙，努力做出的笨拙的回应。Nigel感到一阵窒息；他的喉结滚动着，身体向前，嘴唇掠过了Adam的睫毛。他的爱人因为那轻微的瘙痒而眨了眨眼睛。

“是我。是我会将你吃得连骨头都不剩。——不要尝试去理解这句话背后的含义，Darling. 至少等到明天我变回去以后再去思考这个问题。”

“……为什么？”

掐断Adam的思维绝不是Nigel所愿，然而他不得不这么做——为了不让他自己再次陷入悲惨的境地。和Adam在一起这么久，他依旧无法对Adam直白的语言免疫。他还记得Adam第一次面不改色地说出“性兴奋”这个词时，自己张大了嘴、手里夹着的烟滚落到地板上的情形；他记得他们第一次接吻之后，Adam带着认真的神情问出“你想跟我做爱吗，Nigel”时，他的血液全部集中到下半身的感觉。他向来是Dirty Talk的高手，他却在脑子里毫无不洁念头的Adam面前一败涂地。他思考了一瞬，决定停止进行语言游戏：

“因为我现在的身体无法对你做这样那样的事，Adam. 我想要做，但是我做不到。我不能接受更多的刺激了。”

“刺激？”

“你对于性的描述。我总是对你充满欲望，而你的描述只会把这些欲望加重。为了我今晚的安宁，Gorgeous，不要去尝试理解我说的那句话背后的含义。”

“你这是在从侧面告诉我那句话和性有关。”

Adam眨了眨眼睛说。Nigel有些懊恼地用手指——细如针尖的手指贴在了Adam的嘴唇上。

“停下，Adam. 拜托。”

被他制止了的男孩陷入了思考之中；片刻之后，那孩子挑了挑眉毛，

“那就是说，我今天在超市中的发言刺激了你？”

“……没错？”

Adam恍然大悟一般地点了点头。他柔软的卷发在枕头上摩擦，发出沙沙的声音，

“但是你没有办法对我做什么。所以你才会生气。”

“我在生自己的气，Adam.”

Nigel补充道。他的眼神从Adam的眸子转移到卷发与枕头交接的地方，盯着那些因为挤压而改变了形状的发丝；他将手臂插入了Adam的发卷之中。

“我喜欢你的卷发，一直很喜欢。”

他说。Adam却轻轻摇了摇头，

“可我认识你的时候，你威胁过你要把我的卷发全剃光，‘黏在我的假JB上’。”

Nigel被Adam的发言噎得有些说不出话。他的爱人记忆力有时候好得可怕。

“我已经为我所有的暴言道过歉了，对不对？”

Adam点了点头。

“那么从现在开始，你需要忘掉那些我为之道歉的事情，Adam.”

“可这很难，Nigel。你要知道，人的大脑机能……”

Adam的嘴唇再次嗡动了起来。结合了由枕头传导进耳道之内的那一部分的Adam的声音，听起来比平时更要低沉细腻；这一次，Nigel没有打断Adam. 他细细地观察着Adam的嘴唇，观察那嘴唇上的纹路，那唇畔泛出来的略有苗头的胡茬，那嘴唇牵动的面颊的肌肉，那肌肉包裹着的下颚——

“……何况，我不想忘掉和你有关的任何事，Nigel.”

他听到Adam在结束了大段冗长的说明后对他说道。Nigel怔了怔；Adam巨大的指尖小心翼翼地划过了他的发旋。

“哪怕是以前那个粗暴的我？”

他凝视着Adam的眼睛问道。

“以前的你和现在的你的对比，大概可以说明你爱着我。……这让人很安心。”

“我的确爱着你。”

“……那么我也是的，Nigel. 我想这是我不愿意忘记关于你的任何事的原因。”

坦诚的告白总胜于修饰繁复的千言万语。对于Nigel来说是这样，他想，对于Adam来说大概也是这样。他的性冲动逐渐平息了；他嗅着Adam的卷发上那浓郁的洗发液的味道，

“趁还来得及，Adam，我想睡在你的卷发里——”

“可我翻身的时候会把你压坏的。”

他的爱人果然还是没有理解浪漫的能力。反之，用无法反驳的理由拒绝了Nigel的要求的Adam，伸手扯了扯盖在Nigel身上的那条方巾，

“被子一定要盖好。我不知道这条方巾够不够厚，Nigel. 我担心你晚上会着凉。虽然现在是夏天，但是夏季加利福尼亚的昼夜温差……”

时钟走向午夜12点，Adam停下了嘴中的念白，打了个哈欠。脑袋凑近Nigel，亲了亲Nigel的脸颊，那孩子模糊地道出了一句“晚安”，接着翻了翻沉重的眼皮，呼吸平稳地闭上了眼。——Adam的生物钟向来准得可怕。

Nigel记起了在不了解这一点的最初，当他在Adam身上战斗正酣、低头却发现Adam已经睡着了的时候的那种挫败感；他为此消沉了一个星期，直到Adam抱着枕头来找他，直白地告诉他自己想要做爱。那是一个阴雨绵绵的下午；接下来，他们在床上一直赖到了晚上10点、Adam在他怀里嘟哝着自己饿了为止。

“晚安，Darling.”

他对着已经闭上了眼睛的Adam说道。他有些打不定主意他的晚安吻应该落在何处；他思考了一瞬，接着站起身来，双手搭在Adam的脸颊上，伸长了身子吻了吻Adam的耳廓。那双精灵一样的耳朵轻微地抖了抖；Nigel在原地观察了片刻，接着回到了方巾所在的地方，躺回了Adam的睫毛旁边。

离24小时结束还有9个小时，他看了一眼表。

明天是周日，Adam不用上班。

天气预报说下午有雨。

-END-


End file.
